The Test of Cold of Heart
by pizzafan123
Summary: The things with Twilight happened, the James incident is done for. Though the troubles are not. Bella, Edward, Roy and Arya love is put to the test. Will the human and vampire difference stop their love and will the love prevale. it all starts with Bella's birthday! See that happens. Sequel to Arya Scott Cullen and 2 "book". Takes place in New Moon.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight: Phase Two

 _1873_

" _Maria." I walked up to my vampire mistress and sire, bowing my head to a tilt._

 _She eyed me coolly, red eyes hard. "How is the training with the newborns?"_

 _I frowned as I thought of what to tell her. "Since they are still young, they are a talented group, only about a month old; they will do much use before their year is up. Though soon, I need to take them to feed, the time is almost up."_

 _She nodded slightly at what I said. I looked to the right to see Jasper teaching a couple of newborns, ripping a female of dark red hair's arm off and smashing her to the ground, throwing her arm in front of her face. "Don't attack me like that, next time." He growled out._

 _Maria gave me a look that showed I was dismissed and I nodded my head, saying a "Ma'am" in reply. I usually didn't use formalities with her, but I've only been a vampire for a couple of years now, around a decade at the most. They are a habit. I ran to where my group was and said. "Okay, time to feed. I will take you with me and you will do as I say unless you want to face punishment, is that understood?"_

 _One snarled at me and I narrowed my eyes in annoyance. "I asked is that understood?"_

 _A male with short blond hair attacked me, his red eyes dulled, turning darker with thirst. I step sided and grabbing his arm, ribbing it from the socket. He howled in agony and I snarled in his face and his shoulders shrunk, growling lowly in defense. I growled, it ripping through my chest. "Reattach your arm, newborn." I hissed. I threw it to him._

 _He did, tensing in pain as he attached it with venom. I said. "Can we go now?" They grunted, but did nothing to incur my wrath. I nodded. "Good, come on." I ran toward the towns and the newborns followed me._

 _I let them loose and they attacked the people of the night and did what they were told as to disposing of the bodies to make them harder to find. The scent of blood in the air made my throat burn and I lunged at the oversized young women screaming, two heartbeats coming from her._

I was shook out of my memory when Roy came out of his house in Converse, blue jeans and a blue t-shirt. He grinned when he saw me, shifting his backpack on shoulders I grinned from where I was leaning on my motorbike, haven't ridden it in a while. He groaned when he saw me with the bike. As he walked closer, I handed him the helmet. He shook his head at me, his black bangs falling into his eyes. I brushed one away with a loving smile.

He grinned at me and I put one leg over the bike, sitting down. I felt his heat from behind me, against my back. I said. "Hold on."

I felt his arms around my waist and his helmet against my back. I smiled and reamed the engine, darting forward. I felt and heard him heartbeats against my back. It didn't take long for us to be at school. He moved his hands and got off, so did I right after hhim. I pocketed the keys.

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders (I'm only slightly taller at about 5 feet 10 inches) and walked into school with me. It only made me smile more, he wanted to feel like he could protect me and I could give him this bit. One of the human males smiled at me and I slightly, nodding my head. I felt Roy's glare on him. I chuckled at him. "Are you…jealous?"

He huffed and tightened his grip on me before letting go. "I don't like guys looking at you."

I grinned at him softly and kissed him on the lips. "Don't worry about that, love. You are the only one for me."

He smiled back and nodded. "I know my southern dear, sorry."

I laughed a bit at the nickname he gave me over the summer. "Okay, time for class, see you at lunch."

We walked in different directions and I had Photo Tech with Alice and Edward. Emmett and Rosalie 'graduated' already. I walked in and waved to Edward and Alice, sitting by them at their rounded table. We had to take pictures, concentrated still pictures of the people of our table, to try to 'capture the beauty' or so he said. I swear he should become a Drama Teacher instead.

I grabbed the camera and smirked. "Pose, Eddie."

He gave me a glare and snatched it from me, snapping a picture. "Don't call me that."

Alice snickered from next to us. "Stop it, both of us."

Edward took a couple of pictures of me and Alice. "She started it."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the camera from him, taking pictures of him and Alice. "Did not." I teased.

He growled under his breath and Alice said. "Remember to bring Roy tonight; I'm having a party for Bella like I did for Roy."

I shrugged and leaned back, tossing the camera to Alice. "Sure, no dress."

Her mouth opened and I shook my head. "Nope."

"Arya-"

"Uh, no."

"Just listen to me fo-"

"How about a no."

"Fine!"

I smirked at her and she narrowed her eyes. The bell rang and Alice brought the camera to the front desk. That was how the day went; I had Roy for history again. Instead of American History we had Economics and Government. It was close to the same stuff, they would mention American things along with the happenings around the world's history.

I sat with Roy, a grin on my face of getting to see him. I just fed yesterday, so it's not so hard being around all these humans and Roy being here just makes it better.

They were teaching about the beginning of time. Like I haven't heard this lecture millions of times and adding that with my vampire memory it was a bore. I just smiled at Roy and rolled my eyes at the sweating overweight man. He laughed under his breath, but shushed me, his paper full of notes.

"Miss. Cullen."

I looked up to see the teacher looking at me behind hid glasses with narrowed eyes and flushed face. "Yes, sir?"

He blinked, shocked at my respect and recovered. "If you were paying attention could you tell me what type of government Greece had and describe that government for me as well as what our government is and describe that?" His face was smug, well I'll show him.

I gave him a polite smile and leaned back in my chair. "Greece, Athens had a Direct Democracy which shouldn't be confused with the United States Representative Democracy as Direct Democracy allows everyone to make decisions and ours rely on representatives which we vote for on elections."

His smug expression changed from that to pure a shook, his eyebrows went past the top of his glasses and skin pulled to show wide eyes and his mouth pulled at a gap. I just grinned at him and he whiped his forehead and went on with the lesson with a shake of the head.

Class ended and it was time for lunch. Roy laughed as we walked down the hall. "That was horrible!"

I grinned at him, amused. "You mean it was not funny to you, then."

He rolled his eyes at me, a smile working at his lips. "That's not what I mean and you know it. You are over a century older than him."

I shrugged and as we walked through the cafeteria doors. "I didn't become an actual scholar till '65. Sure I learned things later on from when I left in the 1930's, but it was mostly traveling around. Not being a soldier anymore."

I stood in line and Roy just shook his head smiling. I grabbed whatever and piled it on my plate. I wrinkled my nose at the human food, how do they handle this stuff? I sat down next to Jasper and Roy sat on my other side, near Emmett. Rose turned a bit away from him and I gave her a glare. She really needs to get past this. Jasper kept his nose down turned, away from his scent. He did give him a smile in greeting, which Roy returned.

I turned to Roy. "Oh Roy, they're be a party at my house and what she says, usually goes unless Carlisle overrides it."

Roy chuckled. "I figured."

Jasper's lips twitched in an amused expression with a fond look. We just talked into the bell ran and finished the rest of our classes, no matter how boring they were.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

I was driving toward Roy's house, dressed in a light women's button down shirt, black jeans and my leather jacket (though no temperature change touched me in any way).

Turning off the key, I cut the engine as wheels crunched over gravel. I opened the door, closing in lightly (not wanting to break it like those other times). I walked to his door and knocked a couple of times. A moment later, Roy opened it in a black button down shirt with silver lining and blue jeans, a jean jacket over his shoulders. He smiled at me and gave me a kiss. I smiled and kissed him back, until I felt his chest breathe a little sharper and I moved away, smiling at his sigh of disappointment. He closed the door and locked it. I cocked my head to the side. "Where's your mom?"

He leaned against the wall and said. "She has an extra shift at the hospital."

I nodded; he told me she was a nurse at the hospital. I think she was one of the only nurses that didn't fall for Carlisle. Even if it was amusing to see. "You're alone?" I let my arm lean against his head.

He rolled his eyes. "We are not starting this again. I lived like this for now 18 years. I can handle myself."

I sighed at him and opened my mouth to say something, but my phone rang. I frowned at my pocket and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Arya, no fighting."

My eyes widened, she looking into my future! She usually does, but not like this. "Alice, do not look in my future." I felt my anger build up, I hate when she did this.

Roy hand went to my arm with a concerned look. I knew he and Alice could here the anger in my tone. I calmed down. Alice apologized to me and I hung up, shoving it into my pocket. I pressed my lips to his, pressing up closer, smiling. I moved off, grabbed his hand and pulled him with me. I moved to the passenger side of the car and unlocked it, sliding in.

He opened the door hesitantly and gave me a surprised look. I gave him a soft smile and gave him a wave of my hand. I didn't forget how he felt a couple of months ago at Prom and since he was healed, I didn't mind him driving anymore. As long as he didn't drive my baby, I didn't care.

He grinned at me happily as I gave him the keys he took them and drove, a little too slow for my taste, but he was happy, so I could deal with it. He asked for directions every once in a while, but others than that, it was a normal ride.

He went around a couple times to crunch over the road and stop at the driveway. He moved the keys from the ignition and gave them to me and I put them in my pocket. We walked out of the doors and I left them unlocked (who going to steal from us anyway).

I grabbed his hand and walked with him with human speed to the door. His eyes were wide as they were when we hosted his birthday. "Wow, Alice really goes all out."

I smiled fondly. "Yeah, she does."

Edward was already with Bella, I could smell her. Roy smiled at Bella was a nod. "Happy Birthday, Bella."

She blushed and thanked him. I smirked; does that girl ever not go red in the face? I saw Edward glare at me. I just smirked wider. I felt a pulling on my hand; I looked to see Roy gave me a stern look as he looked between me and Edward. I just gave him a sheepish grin and did my best to look abashed. He rolled his eyes but smiled at me nonetheless. Esme came over and hugged him when I let go of his hand and Carlisle shook his hand.

Emmett grinned with a wave at Roy. "Hey!"

Roy face went to amused and he nodded, a grin pulling at his lips. "Hi, Emmett. Nice to see you again."

Alice came in and hugged Roy around the waist. She grinned. "Hey, Roy. Nice to see you made it."

I rolled my eyes at her. "I wouldn't forget, it's impossible as much as I'd want to forget things you tell me."

She scrunched her nose at me with a glare and I laughed before turning to Bella. "Happy Birthday, Bella. I do hope you are enjoying yourself?"

Her eyes widened, most likely at my quick question and the way I speak. She obviously blushed again and nodded. "Yes, I am. Thank you."

I dipped my head at her. Emmett said with one of his loud laughs. "I have to step out for a second. Don't do anything funny while I'm gone." At this he looked at both Roy and Bella." I also chuckled.

Bella replied. "I'll try." The sarcasm is amazing.

Roy raised his eyebrows and said dryly. "Thanks." I put an arm around Roy's shoulders and pulled him closer to me, making sure not to directly inhale his sent and to keep from smelling Bella at all. Emmett laughed once more and walked out. Jasper was by the wall away from the humans. He did sent them a smile, but kept his distance.

I was really appreciative that he protected Roy with the whole "James Incident", though I don't know how Alice and Jasper lost two humans. It still baffled me. Alice then came to Bella side and gently grabbed her elbow, declaring. "It's time to open presents."

She steering her toward the cake and presents. I felt Roy's head lean slightly on mine and I sighed in content. This was nice, he made me feel more human than ever, something I never thought I would be able to feel ever again. Also, the plus side of being a really good kisser, is really nice kisser…

Edward and Jasper hissed at me slightly, when the humans could here. I grimaced slightly as Edward heard my thoughts and Jasper must have been 'feeling' my lust or something like that. I calmed down after that and Roy looked around a bit and his brow was furrowed and he whispered. "Why do you have a different couch and T.V.

I coughed slightly and didn't look at him. I whispered back. "Don't worry about that."

He raised an eyebrow and then gave me a deadpanned look He said quietly. "What did you do?"

I frowned at him. "What? Nothing."

I heard a quiet chuckle from Jasper. I glared in his direction. "Shh."

Roy raised an eyebrow at me and I sighed in defeat. "Me and Edward were fighting and we broke the couch and T.V."

He eyes widened and he smirked, rolling his eyes. "Talk about having self-control."

I pouted. "Shut up." His face went into my neck and he chuckled. I was it was into talking to Roy, that a scent hit my nose and I stiffened. I growled rumbled through my chest and I narrowed my eyes at the blood coming from Bella. She was on the ground and it was all over her. I ran forward, crashing into Carlisle. I snarled at him, my teeth bared. That's my meal! Coven Leader or not, how dare he take it from me! I ran around him and smashed into him again. I snarled at him, trying to bit his neck. I then smelt a new scent, a less favorable one, but sweet still. It was a black hair and blue eyed young male. He was injured across the arm, his lively hood coming out in streams. I crouched with a growl, I'll just get this one!

"Arya, no!"

A small, but hard body slammed into mine. I glared and snarled, trying to bite her. I was grabbed from behind. I snarled and bit at nothing but air.

"Arya!" A sharp voice commanded. "Look at who you're attacking."

My throat, it burns! I listened to what he said, maybe he will release this burning and saw the black haired boy looked at me with wide fearful dark blue eyes. I stiffened, Roy…That's Roy, my mate. I snarled in Carlisle grip and tried to get to Bella. I was slammed to the ground, feeling it crack under me. I growled at him, snapping my teeth.

"Emmett get Jasper out of here! Rose, get Arya out, if she needs help, Alice do it." I snarled and pushed him away, then gotten grabbed by two more strong stone hands. I then stopped breathing and looked around, eyes widening.

Roy was hurt and so was Bella. Rose and Alice was pulling me and Calisle and Edward were by Bella's side. I was yanked out and I jumped back, for once feeling like I was going to be sick, even if it was impossible. I pressed my hands against the closest tree and bent my back. "Go, both of you."

"Arya-"

I growled. " _Go."_ Then they were both gone. I dug my nails into the tree, breaking apart the bark. I can't believe…

My control…

Bella…Roy…

Oh, God, what have I done; the fear in his eyes! Of course there was fear, why wouldn't he be scared?! I almost killed him, almost killed Bella, Edward's-my brother's mate. I smashed my head into the tree. Monster!

A Monster, I never changed and I never! How could I believe Roy could change a monster like me?! Even Edward, who Bella is a Singer to, was able to resist. Though someone who is less desirable still makes me go on frenzy. I growled; imagine if Roy was my Singer, he would have been dead that first day in the classroom. I'm weak, the weakest link!

I was ashamed, I couldn't see Roy again! I need to leave! I yanked the tree from its roots and threw it at the others with a roar. I growled deeply and ran off, snagging a deer on the way draining it dry. I licked my lips of leftover blood. I grit my teeth and growled as a scent washed over me. Alice…

I snapped my head toward her, baring my teeth. Alice's face was worried as she came to my side and hugged me tightly. I clutched her shoulders. "Alice…how can I…What do I…"

She hugged me tighter. "Arya, it's ok. Don't run, we'll figure it out."

I moaned and hung my head, my forehead touching the top of her head. "I'm nothing but a Monster."

"Don't say that, come on back home."

I bowed my head lower as she let go of me and she kissed my cheek in sisterly affection and then grabbed my hand, walking with me at human speed. I asked, head low. "Where's Jasper?"

She frowned deeply, something unfamiliar on her face. "He wanted to be alone." I could see the worry for her mate shining through.

I sighed. "Makes sure Jasper knows he's not at fault and I'm not angry with him. I'm the one that should be blamed."

She yanked on my hand harshly, pulling us through the forest. "Stop that, I'll remind him again."

I frowned as we reached home and bowed my head lower. "Where is Roy and Bella?"

"Edward took them home."

I nodded at the thought of Roy's fearful look; I brought that look again, when I promised to myself I would never do that again. That look didn't belong to his face; I never wanted him to feel that. We walked in and I didn't look at Carlisle, too ashamed, how he must know how weak I am. I looked up to him, how he is able to be by bleeding humans all day for years and not be effected.

I stuffed my hands in my pockets and shrunk down even lower when Esme hugged me tightly to her with motherly affection that seemed to burst from her. I made sure I was as still as possible. I didn't deserve this, this kindness. Esme shouldn't be touching such a disgusting filthy monster!

She let me go with a sorrow filled look. I felt self-hatred, no self-loathing fill me. I know it's vampire nature to attack humans, but Roy was my mate, their no exception, we're not supposed to be a danger to them. Also Bella, She is Edward's mate, she grown on me over the summer, she came over to my home. I grew sisterly affection for her. I wanted to be able to protect her as family, how can I do that when I am the danger that needs to be protected from.

Edward needs to hurt me for attacking his mate, my just about sister. Alice loves her and thinks of her like a sister too. I smelt Edward's sent coming from the garage. I tensed my shoulder, feeling them dip a little lower. I flickered my eyes toward the door and back down toward the crack I made when I was slammed into it.

He needs to rip my limbs apart, bite me and let him venom burn every inch of my skin. Edward came through the door, his eyes and face darkly furious and his black glared into mine.

 **Wow! That was just wow…I can't believe I just wrote that depressing piece. I didn't know if I would be able to cover that depressing scene, the horrifying, but I did! I set it up that way for a reason. I hope you like this, the Second Book, New Moon. This story might be shorter that Twilight because it won't go by the book much. But it will still be a decent length.**

 **Updates will be slow, but hopefully quicker, but being a Senior in High School is a thing with going to classes, homework and studying for the SAT and ACT next month. Save me! I also have plot bunnies that will be new stories, I know, hate me now. When she gets to the tree, listen to Naruto's** _ **Sadness and Sorrow**_ **, if you want to make it more emotional, if you want to.**

 **Enough with my life, I hope you like it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Test of a Cold Heart**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Sorry this is a bit sad too, New Moon wasn't a very happy book. When I get to Arya point of view its mostly free of imagination as the book doesn't go into detail about the Cullen's time away.**

 **Also, I'd like to thank my 3 reviews on my last chapter and hoped you enjoyed this new one.**

 **Kaze7212: Happy to see you liked it and here it is.**

 **Guest: Great that you loved it.**

 **Debbie Hicks (Guest): I think that's a prediction, but got lost in the middle. If you want to, explain it.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

 _Edward came through the door, his eyes and face darkly furious and his black glared into mine._

/ / / / /

His fists were clenched and I could clearly see the tendons in his arms and hands straining against the skin. I tensed myself on reflex and looked him in his coal black eyes calmly. I've dealt with worse. He then snarled as he heard what I thought.

Alice and Carlisle spoke a once. "Edward, stop-"

Quicker than light, he slammed into me, the sound of stone hitting stone echoing in the room. We slammed into a wall, breaking it through. On reflex, I blocked his attack, but his teeth ripped into me.

I snarled at him as the pain his venom spiked through out the limb, making it feel like it was on fire. With another snarl, I lifted both of my feet to his stomach and kicked him away on reflex so he didn't know what I was thinking. He slammed into the glass doors, breaking through.

I crouched, growling at him with narrowed eyes. I glanced down at my arm and saw the teeth marks almost overlapping another bite mark on my right forearm. Carlisle moved in front of Edward with his arms out stretched and Alice crouched by mu side. I sniffed and realized the smell of blood was gone or mostly gone. The scent of the house was overwelmed by bleach.

I frowned at Carlisle, he shouldn't be so close to him, stopping an enraged or hungry vampire isn't wise. Edward snarled, looking in my eyes. "I won't attack him, unlike you, I don't attack people I care about."

I winced at the reminder, I didn't just attack Bella, but Roy too. The thought caused pain to pulse in my chest and agony that ripped my heart. Alice put a hand on my shoulder and murmured. "It's okay, Arya, calm down."

I felt myself nod to her. Carlisle was talking to Edward, his lips were moving so fast that if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't be able to hear him. He was telling to think and calm down in his own kind and wise way. Emmett and Rosalie walked in. Rose had a bitter look apon her face that was smug at the same time and Emmett just look troubled and worried at the same time, he hated when our family fought and this was serious.

His face darkened when he saw my arm and I shook my head at him. He knew not to make it worse and for once kept his mouth shut. Edward was relaxing more now. Esme looked worriedly to me and Edward. If someone hated that we fought more than Emmett, it was Esme. She was so loving sometimes, that it surprised me.

I then realized I was still in the wall and moved out easily, no matter he pieces of plywood stacked in my lap. Jasper was gone and I worried for him. He was gone and no doubt filled with self- hatred, Edward spat. "Good!"

I glared. "Shut up!" Bringing me into it was one thing, but Jasper was another thing. Carlisle placed a hand on his shoulder and his eyes flickered to him and Carlisle told him to hunt. He frowned, sent me one last furious glare and sped off into the trees.

I expelled a fustrated breath and stood. Esme came over to me, hugging me tightly to her. My height was a bit of a different, but she didn't mind. I gently (for us) pushed her shoulders away and grimaced in pain at my arm, damn I hate when the venom lingers after getten bitten.

/ / / / / / /

It's been a couple of days and Edward paced, hunted and brooded around the house. I couldn't tell what he was thinking or planning on doing. I felt guilty. I just feel like this was my fault, if only I could control myself.

Jasper came bacl the next day after Bella's birthday disaster. He was guilty and shamed, just as I was. He went to his own room, to spare me and everyone else the guilt of what he was feeling. Since he could project emotions with his gift, we would all feel what he was feeling. I was relieved that Alice conviced him to come back and not be alone in the woods.

If Alice could cry tears, she would. But being a vampire we have no fluids, therefore it's impossible. Carlisle took off days at work. He wanted to do that until he decided what we were doing. I wanted to punch Rosalie or at least bite her, that arrogant smugness look was putting me on edge and I could tell Edward felt the same. he just didn't want to deal with fighting Emmett on top of everything else.

Emmett was broken up about it all, I didn't want to give him anything to worry about. I currently sat myself at the piano and played a sad and low peace, something of Mozart, it was a bit on the dramatic side. i was thinking of playing something with a more Shakesphere's tone next, all of his plays ended in tragedy. I shook my head to get rid of that train of thought, I didn't need to be thinking about that.

Edward said quietly. "We need to talk, Carlisle. Call a family meeting."

i heard Carlisle murmur in agreement and soom Jasper came down with golden eyes that were darkened, Alice by his side, her fluttering skipping tone down to a walk. Rosalie came in next, face composed and for once, Emmett was frowning. Esme had that worried look again and she looked between me and Edward.

I stood and in one second sat on the couch, next to Jasper. Alice then gasped. "Edward, we can't!"

Jasper tilted his head to her and moved closer. I narrowed my eyes at him, what is Edward up to? He looked at me. "We need to move."

They wouldn't sound so bad, but I knew he was talking about leaving Bella and Roy here. The thought of leaving the one I loved pained me and I winced slightly. Edward himself grimaced at what he was suggesting.

Carlisle frowned. "I know we have to move soon because of our non-changing age, but we know what this is because of what happened at Bella's birthday party."

Edward growled lowly and we went still as statues. Everyone knew the cause of the tension in our coven, but no one would said it out loud, but now it was out loud and in the open. I frowned. "Surely, we should think about this." Ok, maybe I was being selfish.

Edward sent me a look. Emmett nodded. "Yeah, I mean sure what happened was bad-"

Me and Edward both growled at that. It was more that 'bad'. Emmett finished. "-but maybe Arya has a point."

Rosalie frowned too, though deeper. "I don't see why we have to leave because a couple of humans-"

Edward and I snapped. "Quiet!"

She scowled at us. "What It's tr-"

"Enough Rosalie." Carlisle word was firm, quiet and final. She glared at us, but didn't say anything.

Edward looked at Jasper and Jasper said. "I knew something like this would happen, it couldn't of lasted. Not with the both of them being human."

I stung, but I knew it was true. We grew around the same time and fought in the same wars, we knew the way vampires worked. Even if I overlooked the fact. Edward merely nodded at him, not angry. Alice shook her head. "I think it's a horrible idea."

Edward gave her a blank stare. She said. "It will cause all four of you pain, I know it will."

I felt my eyebrows furrow worriedly. "You seen it in the future?"

The thought of my brother or lover in pain hurt and worried me. Even Bella in pain, even if I didn't know her that long.

Edward gave me a searching gaze. I said. "I believe we need to wait, it's too early."

Edward scowled, his eyes darken to a darker honey as they swirled with emotion. "After what happened with Roy, you trust youself around him?"

I grimaced deeply at the thought, I almost killed him, I can't forget that, I can never forget that. Esme said. "I just want what is the best for you and for you to be happy."

I felt myself soften slightly and I saw Edward do the same, Esme had that effect. i thought over his words and agreed with his and Jasper's. This couldn't of lasted, we were blood thirsty vampires, every moment with us puts them in danger. I nodded grimly. "We leave soon then, it's for the best. Carlisle, what will you have us do?"

He was the coven leader and I had no right to dictate anything, neither did Edward for that matter. I ignored the glare Edward sent me. Carlisle said. "This had to do with the both of you-yes, Alice, Arya and Edward's choice-so decide."

I and Edward shared a look, we nodded at the same time. "We leave."

Carlisle nodded. "Very well, we will take what we need and choose a new location. I will call the hospital and warn them."

/ / / / / /

It was the next day and offered to drive Roy home in one of our cars. Today would be the day, his mother was working a late shift at the hospital. I think Roy knew something was bothering me. I knew he might even hate me, but I rather he hate me then end up dead because of my horrid control. That is what I repeated in my head every time the thought came up at what I had to do. Unlucky for me, vampire minds forget nothing and the train of thought barely leaves me.

I heard the crunching of gravel as I drove with my left hand and held his warm hand in my right. He was used to me driving like this and over the summer stopped bothering me about it. I was driving slower than usual, only at 65 miles per hour.

He squeezed my hand and I slightly flexed back, barely a twitch. Didn't want to hurt him. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Why are you going so slow."

I laughed slightly, smiling. "I never thought you would call this slow."

He laughed back, happier than me. "Yeah, I guess to it."

I stopped my sigh, not for long. He pecked my cheek with a wide grin and I couldn't help but give one back. I would miss that grin. Anyone women, immortal or not would be the most happiest to be with him. He was an angel, no human could be that pure, amazing and kind otherwise. Thinking that he would one day meet a women and have her children filled me with a hollow pain, just the thought...

"Arya? Are you okay?"

I frowned and nodded. "Yes, don't worry about me."

We stopped and we both gotten out. I tilted my head to the side and stilled myself. I was over 150 years old, I could handle this. I helped lead a vampire army for who know how many years and even led my own U.S Army for a little while in my service, I have no need to worry. "Walk with me, Roy?"

He blinked, surprised at the request, but nontheless followed me as we walked toward the woods by his house.

 **Roy POV**

I watched her as we walked through the trees, me having to swat at branches that almost wacked me in the face, I sighed in fustration. Why couldn't we talk in my house? I yelped as I almost tripped on my face from a uprooted root. Arya looked back at me, worried and questioning. I waved her off and we started walking again. Well, that was embarrassing.

We stopped at a clearing where the grass was browning and a rotted stump stood the right and a small pond was to the left of us. It was beautiful, I haven't really been this far out, since I moved hear last year. She faced me, a strange look on her face.

"Roy, we're leaving."

I frowned at her sad expression confused. "Ok, I know my mom don't like you very much, but I could convince her-"

"Alone."

She interupted me and it was stiff. My eyes widened in shock, she couldn't be thinking about leaving me, could she?! I tightened my jaw to keep it from trembling, this had to be a mistake. "You...promised me."

She frowned as if I had the strength to actually hurt her. "Yes, but plans changed and I will allways keep you safe."

I shook my head quickly and angrily. "No! You don't decide what is safe for me. Is this about what happened at Bella's birthday, because that was just an accident."

Her eyes flashed angrily, her fists clenched as she took a step forward. "Yes! An accident that opened up my eyes, I was just a fool before. It never would have worked!"

I whispered, my heart clenching like a viper was wrapped around it. "Please don't say that, not after all we been through."

She hesitated and that proved me something, she didn't want to do this. "Come on, Arya. You don't want to leave me, do you?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't. But I have to, what if it happens again? What if I bite you?"

I rolled my eyes, did she think I cared about that. "So what, I don't mind."

Her eyes widened and she spat out. "Well, I do! I don't want that to happen to you."

Did she not want to be with me. "Well, I love you and I won't let you go."

Her eyes went cold, almost pitch black. "Well I don't."

I blinked hard at what she was implying. "What?"

She glared with hate filled eyes at me. "I don't love you and I never you. Let me go, because you make me feel trapped!"

I swallowed the hurt and blinked again, making sure I didn't start crying. If she was breaking up with me, I don't want to be wailing like some heart broken girl. I breathed deeply and hid shaking fists at the pain that heart me everytime I breathed. I knew she was too perfect for me, I didn't know I had this little time.

"Is that what you want, Arya Cullen?"

She nodded seriously. "Yes...more than anything." She face was as stiff and cold as her skin physically showed. I spun on my heel, wishing to grieve in peace and then hated myself, grieve? She's not dead. I felt her coldness at my back. "Roy."

I hissed. "What? You want something else?"

"Just one more thing."

I snorted harshly. "What more could you possible want-"

Her hand grabbed my shoulder and spun me, her cold hands on my cheeks. Then she pressed her lips to mine. I wanted to get angry, she just broke up with me and now she was kissing me. I should yell at her, cuss her name. I did neither, I couldn't help but melt into her, clasping my hands around her neck and kissing her back urgantly.

I closed my eyes and felt of her stone lips mold over mine. I felt the feeling leave and she was gone. I shuddered in pain and stumbled my way through the branches and falling, but stood and went again. I didn't want to stay in this damned forest, I hated the _fucking_ place! I made my way to my house and collasped in a chair by the kitchen table.

I put my head in my hands and couldn't help it. I sobbed into them. I couldn't take it! After everything we been though, after what she promised me this summer to never hurt me or leave me. She did both to me at once. I shouldn't be crying like this, I should just man up. But she was Arya Cullen, the women I loved.

I didn't hear the door open, but I felt someone's arms around me. I felt disgusted of myself as I hoped it was Arya, the same girl (if she could be called that) I was wailing over. But I smelt the lemony soap and hospital disinfectant my mom seemed to wear as another perfume.

"Roy, honey, what happened?"

I sniffed and turned so I was buried in her neck, I wanted my mother to make it better, no matter how childish and unmanly it was. Could Mom make it better like she did when I was younger. Could she heal this heartache. I knew she couldn't. I just didn't want to believe it.

I choked up. "Arya, she's gone! I told her I loved her and she left me!"

I felt her stroke my hair and I snuggled closer. I felt her tense in no dount anger and was happy she didn't pull something like I told you so. I soon fell asleep, wishing today would end and this would all be a dream.

I couldn't be without Arya Cullen, I just couldn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for not updating in so long, I got some inspiration, plus I finished school, so I have a lot of free time before I start college in a couple of months. Also, there is no real basis for this because the book is in Bella's point of view, so it's a bit different along with not having the book. Though this isn't going to turn out like a AU.**

Test of a Cold Heart

Chapter 3

 **Arya Cullen**

I hands tightened on the wheel as I drove away. I loosened my grip as I heard it crack. I sighed in annoyance and if possible, felt heart break. I was dark and Roy was my light, but now that light was gone. I sped, watching the speedometer climb up, going to 100 to 120. My foot stayed pressed on the gas.

I eased up on the gas as I saw the winding road come. I still went faster than I normally would. I made a sharp right. I got out and walked forward, seeing Jasper leaning against the wall by his shoulders, arms crossed over his chest. His eyes were trained off in the distance. I should see him, talk to him not to blaime himself.

But I was upset, angry, guilt ridden, depressed and hurt. I knew Jasper could feel everything I was. Much more as we were very close. From the way his face contorted, I knew it for sure. I walked past him, hearing his barely autiable sigh. I saw Esme looking upset and Alice didn't look any better. Edward wasn't back yet. I stepped back once and said. "Jasper, go."

I might of been upset, but I knew it had to be driving him crazy. I could almost feel his gratitude as he ran off. Alice ran past me and I grabbed for arm before she could go. I said dully. "Leave him be."

"Arya, just because-"

"He needs time, leave him."

Alice knew I was telling her the truth. I let her go and leaned against the wall, doing what Emmett called brooding. I went into a room at a human pace, mechanically packing my things so we could leave his town. I stood in the middle of room, frozen literally in thought.

I heard Carlisle from downstairs. "Arya? We're ready. Edward's here."

I felt resentment fill my chest at his name as I unfroze. This was his fault. Guilt hit me right after and I remembered I lost control and tried to kill him and Bella, Roy, the boy I loved. I ran, facing my coven. My bags (which had the weight of a feather) were across my shoulders. Alice was looking at me worriedly and I dodged her look easily. Rosalie was looking disgruntled, but that was her usual expression when something wasn't going her way. Emmett was subdued and Esme was looking as worried as Alice, maybe more.

Jasper was no where to be found and I couldn't hear him. Edward looked like he was deflated and dead, jokes aside. I felt the same inside. I asked. "Where's Jasper?"

Carlisle answered for me. "He's gone on to the airport. He already his ticket."

I nodded and noticed the sun was setting, the light wasn't going to be trouble. Rosaile sighed slightly. "Where are we going?"

Esme smiled slightly. "South America."

I raised an eyebrow, but nodded, not saying anything.

/ / / / / / / /

I sat next to Carlisle, who knew it would be wise not to have me and Edward next to each other. Esme was next to Edward in front of us. Jasper and Alice sat together to their right and Rosalie and Emmett to the right of Edward and Esme. I made sure not to breathe on the plane, that's all we needed.

Edward murmured. "Just make sure you don't."

I stiffened in anger, seeing Jasper stiffen. He didn't know what he was saying, but he could feel my rage. I put my hands on the rest at my side, calming my grip when I felt the plastic croak. I ignored the glances from my family, wanting to get off this plane already.

Soon enough, the plane stopped and we waiting for everyone else to get off. We walked down the isle and I looked at my watch to see it was about 4 am. I walked next to Jasper, Edward was behind us and the rest of the family was together.

I shoved my hands into the pocket of my coat. I asked Alice, who was on the other side of Jasper. "Where exactly are we?"

Alice gave me a smile. "Brazil!"

"Any reason why?"

She shrugged. "Why not?"

I chuckled slightly. "Alright."

/ / / / / / / / / / / / /

Carlisle predictably had a huge mansion like house away from the town and people. We were on the outskirts of Brasília, the captail of Brazil. It was sort of like our place in Forks. It was secluded and had a forest surrounding it with a long grassy and gravel path. The place had about 5 bedrooms. Alice and Jasper shared as did Carlisle and Esme and Emmett and Rosalie. Me and Edward having our own rooms, as far from each other as possible.

Of course Alice had part in the decoration. All my things were moved into my room.

All of our rooms were on the second floor. Edward's was close to the stairs, mine was at the end of the wall. Jasper and Alice's was next to mine, Carlisle and Esme's were across from mine and Emmett and Rosalie's was next to Edward's. The other free rooms were across the way, on the other side of the second floor.

I was currently in the living room with the rest of the family. I was standing straight closest the door. Jasper was opposite me, close to the kitchen, Alice close to his side. Rosalie and Emmett were on the love seat next to each other, close to one another. Rosalie's face was neutral, not bordering anger anymore. Carlisle and Esme were seated together on the couch and Edward was away from everyone else too, standing by the glass doors to the right, open forest behind him.

I felt a strong longing to be out there, away from everyone. I then felt a twinge in my chest, another longing to be with the one that I loved. I shook my head slightly. I didn't deserve that, I put him in danger. He deserved someone better, someone safer.

I spoke up. "Carlisle, I'm going to skip school this time around."

No way would I be able to deal with school. I would only hunt and stay to myself. Edward said. "I'm not going either."

Carlisle nodded. "School is not something we need to worry about right now. Just concern yourself with settling in for now."

As Carlisle talked about what we needed to do and being careful with the humans, I dismissed myself to my room, away from the rest. Jasper was avoiding me because of guilt and I wasn't angry with him, not even close to how much I hated myself.

I went to the side of my bed and remembered I gave Roy my guitar, I need a new one. I hoped he didn't destroy it. That instrament is old. I smiled a bit to myself. How I wish I could actually be human and drink away my problems or something like that. But, I could do that...

I shook my head sharply, scolding myself. I promised myself to stay on a animal based diet and I might of broken the promise of not hurting Roy, but I wouldn't have the people I look at as family hate me and be disgusted by me too. I went over to my window, pushing the large glass doors open. I crouched on the window sill, jumping down and getting ready to hunt.

I ran forward until I was deep in the forest. I stood still and lightly closed my eyes before breathing deeply and listening. My upper lip pulled up into a snarl when I caught the scent of a deer. Running forward, I caught the deer by the neck. It bucked and I caught the scent of fear. I flexed my hand, snapping its neck. Moving my hands, I fed.

It was easy for me to feed and not get messy as I had a lot of practice. I dropped the dead and drained carcass on the forest floor. I walked back, a bit slower than a human's pace. I frowned as I looked up at the sky. It was around 3 O'clock in the afternoon.

I raised my hands, seeing my skin shine like it always did. I turned my hands, seeing the shine follow me. I shook my hand, shoving the hand in my pocket.

/ / / / / / /

 **Roy POV**

It was monday and I had to go to the school. Mom told me I could stay home for a day or two, that she would cover for be, but I told her I wanted to go. Just thinking of _her_ name hurt me, but I wouldn't let it stop my life. I couldn't start crying everyday like some teenage girl.

I missed _her_ more than anything, but I tried my best not to think about it. I drove into the parking lot and got out, seeing that I had 15 minutes before my first class started. I went into the cafeteria, grabbing the breakfast they had and leaned against the wall.

I looked to see Randy, an old friend of mine before I started getting involved with _her._ Randy saw me sitting there alone and raised an eyebrow, looking at me sitting alone. He had red hair and green eyes, always smirking. "Look who's here? Where's you girlfriend?"

I grimaced and rolled my eyes. "C'mon man, knock it off."

He shook his head. "Yeah, I heard what happened with the Cullens."

I tightened my lips, feeling my eyebrows furrow. He smirked at me. "Alright, if you think you're not too good for me, let's hang out again."

I rolled my eyes. "Sounds good, what you been up too?"

His smirk turned to a grin and I knew what he was going to be talking about. "Football season, brother! You're talking about your kiss ass buddy!"

I laughed, first time in a while. "Sounds great."

Randy asked me, checking his phone. "I guess you don't want to join up like you said before you didn't."

I nodded, before asking. "Actually, do you guys have tryouts anytime soon?"

He raised his eyebrows before he grinned again. "Sure, c-"

The bell rang.

He sighed. "Well, I'll show you after school alright?"

I nodded, smiling. "Yeah, see you later."

We walked in different directions. At least there was one good thing about this.

 **There it is, I don't really know when I'll update this, it's kind of a half and half on this. I felt like I could've did better. Well, hope you like it.**


End file.
